dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Convergence: Adventures of Superman Vol 1 1
| Quotation = No. I can't think that way. Even if all my death means is I've delayed theirs, I still have to save them. | Speaker = Supergirl (Earth-One) | StoryTitle1 = Convergence: Adventure Comics | Synopsis1 = While spending time with Lucius Fox in the WayneTech labs, Supergirl notices a device, which Lucius explains is designed to read her subconscious physical reactions. With it, he hopes that she can help Superman rebuild the Phantom Zone Projector by sensing the correct placements of the parts that she subconsciously remembers from when her father Zor-El and uncle Jor-El built it when she was a girl. Superman hopes that by opening a way to the Phantom Zone, they'll be opening a way out of the dome that fell over Gotham City a year ago. The Zone, however, is filled with Krypton's worst criminals. After developing a device that can at least get them a one-way trip to the Zone, Superman and Supergirl enter, only to have the device blow up, sealing them there. Suddenly, from beyond the dome, Lucius hears a voice warning that the dome will soon fall, and champions will be forced to rise from each of the cities on the planet Telos, and to fight for the survival of their people. Superman and Kara wonder what the purpose of the dome was. Perhaps it was to protect Gotham from a catastrophe. Perhaps it has made them features in a zoo or prisoners. Suddenly, they are overcome by shockwaves from nearby, and decide to investigate the source. En route, Superman explains that he admires Kara for her proactive behaviour. She uses her powers for good, but he always uses his to react. Without warning, the pair are attacked by Phantom Zoners, eager for revenge. Superman urges Kara to go on without him, but in so doing is overcome. Alone, Kara spots geysers of gas coming from the ground, and in the gas, she sees visions of her own past, future, and inevitable death at the hands of the Anti-Monitor. Angrily, she dispels the gas, not wanting to see further. She worries that if she doesn't go back to earth, her loved ones will die - but if she does go back, she will die. Determinedly, she decides that if she is to die, it is necessary that she save others doing it. She gets lost in the gas, losing track of time. Eventually, Kara realizes that Superman should have been back by now, and searches for him. She discovers Superman surrounded by the Phantom Zoners, and takes out several of them before the others notice, leaving only two left to guard her cousin. Hurriedly, she takes them out as well, gathering Kal into her arms and carrying him away. Trying to stay above the gas clouds to prevent him from seeing her future, Kara carries Superman into the red sky, searching for path back to the lab. Unfortunately, the Zoners interfere, and the way home is closed to them. Meanwhile, Lucius is horrified when the dome comes down, and opens the way for an army of man-hating Apes to march on Gotham. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}